


Stalking your friends boyfriend is bad Omar

by that_gay



Category: Cemetery Boys - Aiden Thomas
Genre: Gen, M/M, Maritza is the fucking bestest and fuck you. you can’t change my mind, Overprotective Omar Deye, Why isn’t there an Omar & Yadriel friendship tag yet?? I’m hurt, Yadriel ‘I don’t out people’ Flores, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_gay/pseuds/that_gay
Summary: Omar doesn’t believe that Julian’s actually dating Yadriel, Jules always talked about his past boyfriends to the point everyone was sick of it and if not for the cult kidnapping none of them would have even known about him and Yadriel.Something smells like bullshit and Omar will get to the bottom of it.
Relationships: Julian Diaz/Yadriel Vélez Flores, Maritza Selena Escabas Santima & Yadriel Vélez Flores, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Omar & Yadriel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Stalking your friends boyfriend is bad Omar

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the book yesterday and IM APPALLED THAT THERES SO LITTLE FICS ON HERE ABOUT THE BOOK. So I needed to put my own two quid into the jar before I blow the fuck up.

Omar really didn’t like the new guy hanging around Julian. So what if they kissed, Julian hasn’t said shit about having a boyfriend before he got kidnapped by that crazy cult. Like hell he’d believe anything either of them said, something wasn’t adding up and he was going to get to the bottom of it. Luca was too trusting and Flaca could only have liked Yadriel because of their shared trans comradery. Rocky hasn’t said anything and it was really getting on his nerves. This was bullshit and if he could just get to the bottom of this he’d have enough facts to properly evaluate this and get Jules out of whatever cult Yadriel dragged him into.

His friends were too trusting, Omar would have to do this all by himself. Hopefully Rio would be on the same page as him. This was all some fishy bulshit and he knew it. After that weird religious ceremony only Jules got invited to there was no fucking way he wasn’t dragged into another cult after his kidnapping.

Omar usually only went to school when tests came around, he owned his parents something to be proud of. If that ment going to school on occasion and getting good grades so he could go to college like they wanted for him then he’d do it. For them. It didn’t matter that he most likely wouldn’t be accepted due to his record.

That’s the reason he found himself tailing Yadriel after his History test. Omar could have ditched school already but no, he had to make sure Yadriel wasn’t recruiting more vulnerable people into his cult. He needed enough evidence to get Julian out of it and if that meant stalking Juilan’s boyfriend then so be it. With enough evidence he could go to Rio, or something, the guy was already iffy and didn’t trust Yadriel as far as he could throw him so if he presented Rio enough evidence they could hopefully do something about this mess.

Julian was still recovering from the stab wound under the watchful eyes of his brother so there was no way he would see what Omar was up to.

So far all Yadriel has done was stick to Maritza like glue when they walked through the corridors. Nothing incriminating, _yet_. When school was over he waited by the main entrance of the school so he could trail after them.

Maritza ruined that.

With a clearing of her throat he glared as he turned around. “You do realise you have less stealth than my dogs right? What are you trying to do; you’ve been throwing daggers at us the whole day and if I have to be there for another shovel talk directed at Yadriel I will strangle you.” She threatened. “If you want to do it then wait till I’m out of earshot, consíguelo?”

 _“Fine.”_ He bristled. His jaw hurt from how hard he was clenching it. There was no way he was going to lose his shit and start a fight when so many people were walking around him to get home from school. Like hell he was going to deal with the disappointment of his parents when they heard he’s been suspended again for starting a fight over the one video call they have every once in a while.

“Great! He should be here in a few, he did say he’d to speak to his bio teach. Now off you go and eat shit till he walks me home.” She grinned. Omar glared down at her and walked a good enough distance to not be spotted by them, he kept glaring at her for as long as she was in his sight till Maritza was out of his peripheral vision.

The courtyard was nearly empty when Yadriel finally walked out, gripping the straps of his backpack. He waved at Maritza as he walked over to her and off they went. Omar scoffed as he crouched behind some old black car parked far enough that he didn’t have to hear them from where he was. This was so stupid. How did Jules fall for the fucker he really didn’t know.

Omar trailed after them for a couple of streets till Maritza went through her house door and Yadriel leaned against the fence surrounding it while looking down at his phone. He took fast, long strides as his fists clenched by his sides.

“What did you do to Jules?” He stood in front of Yadriel as he bristled.

“W-what?” Yadriel squeaked out.

“He didn’t say shit about having a boyfriend before the two of you got found nearly dead because of that fucking cult. It doesn’t add the fuck up! What did you do to him!? Have you been manipulating him so he couldn’t join your cult instead!? Is that it!? ¡Te mataré yo mismo si piensas en hacerle algo!”

“I - I would never do anything to hurt him! I’m not in a cult thank you very much.” He gripped this phone as he glared up at him. “This is so stupid, so what if he didn’t say anything. You’re still his friend and it’s not up to you who he dates! I don’t care what vendetta you have against me but don’t you dare insinuate I’d ever hurt him!”

“He would never give up his pendant and there you are! Wearing it like it’s nothing!”

“Dama muerte dame fuerza,” Yadriel prayed under his breath. “Ask him! I’m not gonna let you take your frustration on me just because he’s shit at talking feelings with people! You haven’t visited him since the hospital and you think you have any right to talk? Don’t think so. No seas un bebé y hables con él, no estoy lidiando con esta mierda.” He _shoo_ -ed. 

“Vete a la mierda! I will! Just because Flaca and Luca like you doesn’t mean shit! You stole Rio’s car and you expect me to think you’re any good for Jules?! Creo que no.” He gritted his teeth. Their shouting drowned out the yells from Maritza and her parents. Yadriel didn’t know when he stopped leaning against the fence but he did know he wanted to punch Omar in the face so hard he at least stumbled back a bit.

“Talk to him goddamnit. I have enough of the ‘we don’t talk feelings’ from Julian and his brother whenever I’m over. Do yourself a favour and get it over with! If he wants to talk about it then he will.”

_“I said I will!”_

“¡Adelante entonces! And don’t talk to me till you get your shit together!”

“Fine!”

_“Fine!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like yall to know, I’m not a Spanish speaker so.... you find any mistakes please point them out. I also should point out that I don’t mean to insinuate anything abt the flaca & yads friendship. Other that I think they’d bond the shit out of each other bc being trans and having that shared experience makes friendships last longer than most think.
> 
> I think the relationship between Rio and yads would be rocky at the start, and so would Omar’s. Idk abt Rocky but I really think she’d be indifferent till she saw how much Jules and yads care for each other, you know. A suspicious indifference but indifference none the less.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
